More Than Words
by ichiLOVE
Summary: It's now Karin's turn to protect. Hitsukarin
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Another Hitsukarin story again. This story keeps on haunting me so I need to write it. It's a Semi-AU Bleach story. Just like in the Manga, Toushiro and Karin doesn't know each other. The age is kinda different also. Let's say that Karin and Yuzu is 14 this time while Ichigo is 17.**

**I really don't know why did I write this one but I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach.**

* * *

"Wake up child, he needs you now..."

Karin's eyes snapped open. She looked at the table beside her bed and the clock states 3:30am. She's been dreaming about an icy dragon with ruby eyes for a week now. Every time she woke up her bed is covered with ice but she didn't feel any cold.

"Annoying dragon..." Karin muttered as she hops out of her bed and looked at her twin who is still peacefully sleeping but she can't helped but to noticed the goosebumps in Yuzu's skin because of the cold. She walked beside her twin's bed and placed a blanket to warm her up.

"I need to stop this, Yuzu's hurting..." Karin whispered as she looked at her twin's sleeping figure. Weird things are happening to her but she was used to it. She knows that her big brother is not in a training camp like their dad told them weeks ago. She knew he was a Shinigami and preparing for a war.

Karin sigh heavily and walked out of their room. She proceed to the kitchen to get some water. "Stupid Ichi-nii... he should stop being a shinigami. He's making everything worst for us..."

Grabbing a glass of water, Karin closed her eyes and begun drinking the water off but she noticed that the water in the glass turned into ice.

"Shit." She cursed.

Karin immediately leave the glass of ice and run to her room. Unknown to her is that her father is watching her from behind.

**X.X**

"I think it's her..." Isshin said on the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I knew them both really well. I feel his spiritual pressure in her. The guardian has chosen her..."

"You should take her here." The voice on the phone suggested.

"No, I know she'll go by herself there. My kids doesn't deserve this. Ichigo suffered too much... And now, Karin.."

"You can't stop the destiny Isshin, and it's in their blood in the first place..."

"You're right Kisuke, but this war... It's too dangerous for everyone. Juha bach can kill them in a second."

Kisuke tsk-ed on the phone, "Where is your Kurosaki pride, Isshin? Have faith in your kids, I know they can survive this."

"But Yuzu, How can I explain to her about Karin if she started training. She didn't almost believed in me when I told her that Ichigo is in a training camp."

"We'll think a better way to tell her Isshin, but now we need to look for Karin. Her shinigami power is leaking as well as her quincy power. We need to train her as soon as possible and you know that he needs her."

"I never though that my daughter will get through this sufferings..."

"He'll protect her, and you knew it."

Isshin sigh and chuckle a bit, "maybe, but I'm sure he's going to break her heart."

"Who knows."

**X.X**

Karin woke up lazily at 6:00am. She quickly took a shower and changed to her school uniform. She decided to check on Urahara, the crazy candy shop owner who trained her brother, she knew that he knows what's happening to her.

"Good Morning Karin-chan!" Yuzu chirped, as she prepared their breakfast in the table.

"Good Morning Yu." Karin greeted back, as she went down the stairs.

"Mou, you look terrible Karin-chan."

Karin yawned unlady like and slumped on her seat. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me too!" Yuzu whined as she sits in front of Karin. "It's really cold last night, I'm freezing to death."

Karin froze at her twin's statement.

"Karin-chan, are you alright?" Yuzu asked in concern, as she passed the bowl of rice to Karin.

Gaining her senses, Karin accepted the bowl and said, "Yeah."

Yuzu looked at Karin curiously but as if she wanted to asked more but instead she shrugged it off.

"Where's goat-chin?" Karin asked.

"He said that he had some important things to do, Karin-chan. He leaves early but he said he'll be back soon.

Karin nodded and said, "Itadakimasu!" But she has no appetite to eat so just watch Yuzu eat energetically.

Yuzu was the light of the family just like their mother. She can make everyone smile in their bad days so it's an unspoken rule to the family to protect her and make her happy all the time.

"Ne, Yuzu. Can I go now? I need to drop by to Donny's house because he borrowed my math book yesterday and he texted me that he's sick so he can't come to school today so I'm gonna get it to him." Karin explained.

Yuzu pouted but nodded anyway, "Okay Karin-chan, I'll just see you at school. I'll wash the dishes first before to heading to school."

Karin smiled brightly, and rushed towards the door, "Thanks Yu! See you later!"

Yuzu watched her twin sister walked out of their house. She felt nervous when she saw Karin's smile as if it's the last time she'll going to see her twin.

Yuzu diverted her gaze to Karin's untouched food, she knew something bad is going to happened but she doesn't know how, why, where or when. Sighing, she shook her head and forced a smile.

**X.X **

Karin felt bad on lying to her twin but she can't tell her that she's the one who's causing the cold every night and Yuzu will get involved if she tells her about it and Karin doesn't want it.

Taking a deep breath, Karin knocked in Urahara's store. A few seconds later, the door flew opened revealing the shady candy shop owner.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! I knew you were coming!" Kisuke sing-sang.

"You knew?" Karin raised a brow.

Kisuke grinned madly but didn't answer her, instead he invite her inside his shop.

"So, what do you need? A ghost repellent lotion? Anti ghost spray or..."

"Cut the crap, Urahara-san. You knew why I was here. So stop your bullshit."

Kisuke put down his products and sigh, "You're having a strange dreams lately right?"

Karin nodded.

"Well then, I think your zanpakutou has woken up."

Karin's eyes twitched. "Zanpaku-what?"

"It's zanpakutou. It's your soul's slayer, this is where your power comes from. You need to be a shinigami Kurosaki-san."

"Can't you do something to stop this? I don't want to be a shinigami like Ichi-nii! I can't leave Yuzu!"

Kisuke shook his head, "You can't stop this Kurosaki-san. It will more cause trouble to the persons who were important to you if you can't control your powers."

"But-"

"Yuzu-chan is suffering because of too much cold every night right? And it's because of you."

Karin's eyes widened.

"Your powers are getting stronger day by day Kurosaki-san. I won't be surprised if you killed your own twin sister if you didn't manage to control your powers."

Karin froze into her sit. She can't kill her own sister but her powers are volatile, if she can't control it then maybe, it can kill her sister or everyone around her. "Fine, I'll do it. I'm going to be a shinigami."

"That's good" said a manly voice behind Karin.

Karin turned around but she only saw a black cat.

"Kisuke and I are going to train you."

"Who are you?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi, Kid." The black cat replied.

"I'm impressed, she isn't shocked to find a talking cat. Unlike her brother, Ichigo is shocked to death." Urahara said as he went to Yoruichi's cat form and pick her up.

"I've experienced this one before. A talking parakeet. A ghost boy named Shibata possessed a parakeet when I was young. I can feel his thoughts but you, you are different." Karin says.

"What do you feel about me?" Yoruichi asked.

"You're strong. You are not just an ordinary ghost. I can feel that you're powerful..." Karin said, she extend her arms and touched Yoruichi's paws.

And as if they've touched a live wire, Karin immediately pulled her hands away from the cat. Yoruichi stared at her wide eyed.

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked.

"You're a princess...and shinigami too." Karin said, as she looked at Yoruichi in shocked.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it... I saw your past." Karin stuttered.

"How-"

"Okay, let's stop this!" Kisuke butted in with a grin. "It seems that Kurosaki-chan has a special power, don't you think Kitty?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi said, as a trail of smoke erupts into her.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Karin asked in panic.

"Don't panic Kid, I'm still here." A woman voice said this time.

Karin looked intently at the smoke as it fade away, revealing a beautiful lady with golden brown eyes and violet hair. Her body is tan and she's also naked.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Karin yelled in embarrassment as she covered her eyes.

"Why would I? We're both girls."

Karin gritted her teeth and yelled once more, "Did you forget that you're sitting on the lap of the perverted candy shop owner!"

"Who's pervert?! I'm not pervert!" Kisuke yelled back. "And kitty likes being touched."

Karin felt a huge feeling of disgust.

"You can look now. You act like your big brother Karin-chan"

Karin opened her eyes and sigh, Yoruichi is finally dressed with some sort of orange ninja suit.

"Before we start our training, someone wants to talk to you Karin-chan."

"Who is it?" Karin asked.

"It's me."

**X.X**

Karin turned around and her eyes widened. In front of her is her dad wearing a shinigami uniform.

"GOAT-CHIN?!"

"It's me Karin." Isshin said with a small smile.

Without a warning, Karin punched her dad straight to the face which makes him fly across the room.

"You bastard! You lie to us!" Karin yelled angrily.

"Let me explain!" Isshin moaned, as he stands up from his place.

"No! You knew it all! You knew Ichi-nii is a shinigami! You can see ghost and those monsters! Why did you hide from us dad?!" Karin continued her yelling as she walked over her dad to punch him more.

As Karin launched her punch, Isshin caught her arms, "Stop it Karin."

Karin eyes widened in his father's serious tone. He never uses it to them even in the toughest days of their life, he's a lively person. But no, now he acts like someone in authority like once he used to be.

"Goat-chin..."

Isshin smiled to her daughter and released her hands gently, "I'm sorry Karin-chan... It's all my fault."

Karin looked at her father as if she's going to cry. Her eyes is glassy and tears are peaking to the corners of it. But no, she's Karin Kurosaki, she never cry.

Looking in his daughter in that state makes Isshin's heart hurt. He knows that Karin is a tough kid but looking in his daughter who was about to cry, he can't helped himself to pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Isshin whispered to her ear and Karin nodded back as she nuzzle in his fathers chest. He gently released Karin from his hug and ruffle her hair affectionally. "You and your brother suffered to much because of me, And also Yuzu. I know falling in love with a quincy will change everything in me, in us."

"You mean, Mom is a quincy?! What was that?"

"Quincy are spiritually aware Humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons." Kisuke explained.

"Which means mom died because..."

Isshin nodded, "She didn't die in a car accident Karin-chan, she was eaten by a hollow."

In this time, tears flowed freely in Karin's wide eyes. "No..."

"Remember that day, when she died... I thought she can defend herself because she has more powers than me during that time... but the selection happens..."

"Selection?" Karin asked.

"Juha bach, the king of quincies, killed all the half blood quincies..."

Karin stared to her father, "What do you mean?"

"Masaki's blood has been tainted with a hollow's blood when he saved me on the first day we met. In order to save her from dying, I need to quit my job as a shinigami and tie my soul to her in order to keep her alive..." Isshin explained.

"So you're telling me that, I have a shinigami, a quincy and a hollow in my blood?!"

Isshin nodded, "Your shinigami powers are being wakened now, and also your quincy powers, so we need to start your training."

"Alright, let's start this."

"Ara, it's so wonderful to watch a father-daughter bonding but did you tell them about her Isshin?" Kisuke interrupted.

"Them?" Karin asked curiously.

Isshin smiled to Karin and said, "The soul society"

"Soul society...?"

"This is where you brother run off when he's not around." Yoruichi puts her input.

"Ohh..."

Isshin crossed his arms and said, "I've already talked to the soutaichou. I inform him about Karin's arrival to soul society after her training."

"I'm going to soul society?!"

Isshin nodded, "We need to help your brother in the war, Karin."

Karin frowned and said, "No Goat-chin, you'll going to stay here to protect Yuzu."

Isshin's eyes widened and said, "Fine. It's a deal."

"Yeah. Deal" Karin agreed

**X.X**

"She needs to practice in the Dangai in order to speed up her training." Kisuke suggested.

"Alright, I'm going to use Kaikyo Kotei again, but I'm not sure if I'm going to last long. I haven't gain to much reiatsu since I use it to Ichigo." Isshin said.

"But how about the kototsu?" Yoruichi asked, as she fiddles the cup of her tea.

"We're going to destroy it." Kisuke said, simply.

Karin who was watching them, remained silent. She's thinking why this things are happening to her. It's too soon that her powers are being develop without being triggered by something. She's also thinking about his father and mother's past.

"Are you sure with that Kisuke?"

The candy shop owner waved his fan and said, "Of course, the 12th division can fixed it. And it's our only way for Kurosaki-san to achieve bankai."

"Do you think that her body can handle it?" Isshin asked in concern.

Karin stiffed when she heard that. Is she going to die to be a shinigami? She's only 14 for god's sake!

"The guardian will protect her." Kisuke answered.

Karin averted her gaze to Kisuke. Guardian? Who's guardian?

"Are you ready Karin?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah."

Isshin walked towards her daughter and hugged her, "Don't worry Karin, will keep you safe."

Karin was a little bit shocked in her father's action but she was pleased. It's rare for an Isshin Kurosaki acts like this.

"Okay, let's do this!" Karin said in determination.

"Alright, first, we need to remove your soul into your body."

"How would you that?" Karin asked.

"Here, swallow this." Isshin said as he offered Karin a green pill.

"I'm not in the mood to eat a candy Urahara-san."

Isshin snickered to his daughter and Karin glared to him in return.

"Just eat this."

Karin looked at Kisuke disbelievingly but accept the green pill anyway. "Are you sure about this?"

Isshin and Kisuke nodded in unison.

Karin took a deep breath and swallowed the green pill. Suddenly she felt her body light in weight and without a warning she watched her physical body fell forward.

"Fuck!" Karin blurted out. She looked at her self and she noticed that she's wearing a black shihakusho.

Karin's physical body begun to move and said, "Mou, that hurts you know."

Karin felt her eyes twitched. Did just the her body talked without her in it? And what surprised her the most it that, she's talking like a girly girl. "What the hell is this?" She asked.

"It's your gigai Karin-chan, it's an artificial soul that controls your body. I'm sure that Yuzu-chan will freaked out if you too will be missing in action like your brother." Kisuke explained.

Karin was about to talk when she heard her gigai shrieked.

"Eeeeeek! What's this crappy hair style? I don't look pretty in this! And this skirt, it's too long! How will the boys will appreciate my perfectly toned legs!" Karin's gigai complained as she looked herself in the mirror.

Karin looked at her gigai in horror. "WHAT . THE . FUCK . IS . THIS!"

Isshin, who was watching her daughter in fury can't helped but to laugh. "Oh my Karin-chan, you should act like this!"

Karin glared to his father and walked towards Kisuke, "You better fix this Urahara-san!"

"Mou, you talk like a man master." Karin's gigai stage whispered.

"Why you?! Arrrrghh!" Karin stumped her feet and glared to everyone. "How will Yuzu believes that this crap is me if she acts like that!"

"I think she'll be happy with your new personality." Yoruichi said in no particular while the two guys nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Yuzu-chan will enjoy our makeup sessions!" Karin's gigai squealed.

"Stop squealing! And no makeup sessions!" Karin shouted furiously.

"Mou, you're such a party pooper master."

"What did you say?!" Karin yelled exasperated. "Thank your lucky stars that you're using my body so I can't punch you!"

Karin's gigai stick her tongue out and walk away. "I'm off to school."

"No your not! Not like that way!"

Karin's gigai payed no mind to Karin wink to Urahara, "Bye everyone!"

"Wait-"

"Karin." Isshin warned as he grabbed his daughter's arm.

"Dad, I can't let her to be like that! She's abusing my body! What if she do something bad without me in it!"

"Don't worry Karin-chan, Kisuke will fixed it as soon as you begin your training. We have no time." Yoruichi said.

Karin looked at Kisuke and Kisuke nodded in return but the grin in his face was telling otherwise.

"You better fix it." Karin sigh in defeat as she looked at her gigai's retreating back, her eyes wandered and finally land into her own butt. She noticed on how her gigai swayed her butt as if she's walking into a catwalk.

"Come on, let's start this. We have no time." Isshin said.

Kisuke and Yoruichi nodded and walked towards a door. Kisuke mumbled some incantation and the door suddenly opened.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked.

"In the training grounds Karin-chan." Yoruichi replied.

They all went down to a ladder revealing a huge deserted place.

"Wow, I never thought you have this place Urahara-san, your store was a dump." Karin said in amazement as she looked around.

"My store is not a dump!"

Yoruichi and Isshin snickered behind as their friend was being bullied by a 14 years old girl.

"Now, now we need to start your training Kurosaki-san." As he pull his crane and whispered an incantation.

The whole grounds glows brightly, revealing a floating shoji doors.

"This is the senkai gate, it's a gateway that connects soul society to the world of living. Inside of the gate is the dangai, this is where we will start your training." Kisuke explained.

"Why can't we just train here? This place is extremely huge."

"We don't have any time Karin-chan. Inside the dangai, we can speed up your training because the dangai is an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, resulting in it being a place where the density of time within it to be extremely high when compared to other exterior dimensions. To be precise it is over 2,000 times denser, meaning that when one hour passes in the outside worlds, an equivalent of 2,000 hours pass inside of it." Yoruichi butted in.

"First, we need to destroy the kototsu. Come on, Yoruichi." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi nodded and hopped inside the Senkai gate.

"We'll be back later."

Isshin and Karin nodded as they watch Kisuke hopped also inside the senkai gate before it closed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Karin muttered, not looking to her father.

"Yeah, I'll explain this to you after the war."

"If we survived."

Isshin looked at her daughter seriously and said, "I know you can."

Karin nodded.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

"Tell me now." Karin grumbled, breaking the silence.

"What?" Her father asked, curiously.

"You're going to tell something right? So spill it."

Isshin sigh and said, "I have a 3 favors to asked you."

Karin looked to her father and raised her brow, "Why so many?"

Isshin frowned.

"Kidding, what is it?"

"First, you need to look for a guy named Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Karin frowned this time, "Dad, we are in a war. I think it's not proper to look for a guy now."

Isshin chuckled.

"Hey! It's not what I mean!" Karin said, cheeks are reddening because of embarrassment.

"No, it's not like that. You need to find him, because he owns your powers and he can help you to control your zanpakutou."

"What! How come he owns my powers if I'm the wielder!" Karin yelled.

"He owns Hyourinmaru before you, Karin-chan."

"Hyou? What?! How?"

Isshin sigh and pat his daughther's head. "Hitsugaya-kun is Hyourinmaru's

before you. But the enemy take it from him and now, Hyourinmaru is in you and you need to share it with him."

Karin frowned and said, "Why would I?"

"He's a skillful swordsman and a shinigami captain, I'm sure he'll be an advantages to us Karin."

"Let me think of it." Karin said with a sigh.

Isshin nodded and said, "Please tell him that I said Hi."

"What does he looks like?"

"Starting to get interested in him, huh?" Isshin mocked as he pulled his daughter in a warm hug.

"Of course not! I'm just doing this for you!"

Karin stayed in his father's touch. It feels so nice to stayed like this. Her father rarely did this to them but she knows he loves them more than anyone.

"He has spiky white hair, bright teal eyes and he's ruggedly handsome, Karin-chan."

Karin detached herself to his father and said, "White hair? Is he that old?"

Isshin shook his head and chuckle a little bit, "Nope, he's young as you."

"Really? Is he that strong?"

"Yes, he's extremely smart too."

Karin nodded in affirmation.

"Second, you need to help your brother."

Karin looked at her father with a determination look in her eyes, "You don't need to tell me that. You know I will."

"Maybe he'll freak out if he sees you." Isshin chuckled as he imagined Ichigo's first meeting with Karin.

"I can't wait, cuz I'm gonna kick his ass for leaving us like that."

"Do you hate him?"

Karin rolled her eyes, "I hope, I can hate him. But no, I understand him. No matter what he do because he's Ichi-nii. He tends to have a hero complex. He can't stop himself to protect anyone specially those he cared about."

Isshin smiled to his daughter. She grew up as beautiful lady with a golden heart.

"And third, don't die."

Karin looked at her father. He was dead serious but their is a spark of concern in his eyes.

"I'll try my best not to."

"Karin..."

Karin grinned to her father and said, "Just protect Yuzu."

Isshin felt a sort of deja vu. Seeing Karin smiled so brigthly, he remembered Masaki's smile before she went out on the day she died.

Tears are staring to swell in Isshin's eyes. He looked away to Karin and said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. I don't regret anything. I don't regret having you as my father. I don't regret to be a part of our family..."

Isshin looked to her daughter, tears are now falling freely in his eyes.

"Hey Goat-chin, why are you crying! It doesn't suits you!"

"Ohh, Daddy is so sad my dear darling Karin-chan! Give daddy a hug~"

Isshin expected a punch or a kick from her but he was surprised when his daughter hugged her.

"Protect Yuzu and don't die please." Karin said in a soft tone.

The senkai gate reappeared again, revealing Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"What happened?" Isshin asked as he detached himself to Karin.

"We've managed to destroy the kototsu."

Isshin nodded and look to Karin, "Are you ready."

"Yeah. Let's do this!"

The four of them entered the Senkai gate.

"What is this place? And this iggly wiggly stuff right here?"

"Don't mind it Karin. We need to start our training."

Karin frowned to his father and looked around the area. It was a tunnel like place with a slimy looking stuff on it's side. She don't know if this stuff will eat them if she took a wrong step.

"Now Karin, you need to meditate. You need to talk to your zanpakutou and he'll tell you everything you need to know." Isshin instructed her daughter as he prepared himself to do the Kaikyo Kotei.

"Are sure about this goat-chin?"

Isshin nodded.

Karin only stared at her dad behind him is Yoruichi and Kisuke who has a serious expression in their face. The look in his dad has a mixture of concern and anxiety. She took a deep breath and slowly close her eyes.

"Now Karin, look for your zanpakutou."

She heard his dad talked soothingly. She calmed herself and begun to meditate.

**X.X**

Karin opened her eyes in a place she didn't even recognize. It was a huge place with a lots of flowers surrounds it. The sunset shined brightly against the mountains.

She walked around the place to look for something but she suddenly stopped when she heard something behind her.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

A black haired woman appeared in front of Karin. Her skin is pale contrasting her golden eyes and very bold red lips. She is wearing a red kimono with a gold dragon imprinted on it.

"Who are you?" Karin asked again, putting herself into a fighting stance.

The woman in front of her frowned. "You are me."

"That's bullshit."

The black haired woman chuckled slightly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!" Karin gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"You are me and I am you."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure you don't. But I'm willing to explained it to you." Another voice joined them.

Karin turned around and she saw a teal haired man with grey eyes. A big X scar almost occupy his whole face.

"I am Hyourinmaru and you are in your zanpakutou world. This place represents who you are..."

Karin's eyed widened when she heard his name. "It mean's that your are the zanpakutou of that shinigami captain."

"Yes, I am."

"But why are you here? I mean, I don't own you."

Hyourinmaru took a step and placed his right hand into Karin's shoulder. "You owned me now..."

Hyourinmaru was about to respond when the black haired lady interrupted him, "He's been stoled to his owner by a quincy."

"Quincy?! Why? I mean, Goat-chin said, that mom is a quincy."

The black haired lady sigh and said, "Quincies are now our enemies. They are the one who's causing havoc in soul society."

"Are they bad? I have a quincy blood."

Hyourinmaru walked over the black haired lady and stand beside her, "That's why you need to be careful. You are tainted, and we are here to protect you."

Karin never felt being scared not until now. She's entering a war that she barely know.

"Now tell us. Do you want our powers."

"Yes."

The black haired lady and Hyourinmaru looked at each other and nodded, "Well then, young master, here's our power." They both pull out there swords and thrust into Karin's chest.

Karin's eyes widened and before she could react, her world went black.

**X.X**

"Do you think, she can make it." Yoruichi asked worriedly as she watched Isshin who is panting hard due to lack of reiatsu.

"She's a Kurosaki, it's no doubt." Kisuke reassured. He walked next to Isshin and asked, "Are you alright? Can you still hold it?"

Isshin grinned slightly, but he's still catching his breath. "Yeah, I can still hold it for an hour."

Kisuke nodded and looked to Karin. She was sitting in indian sit, eyes closed and her face was calm.

Suddenly a bright light erupted to the room. The three of them looked to Karin and notice the two swords that formed in her lap.

"She made it."

Karin's eyes snapped open. Her vision is kinda blurry at first. When her vision returned to normal, the first thing she saw is her dad, hanging limply and panting hard. She immediately walked beside her father, letting her swords hit the ground.

"Goat-chin!"

Isshin smiled weakly and said, "You made it Karin, I'm so proud of you..."

"Goat-chin... Are you alright?! Hey!"

"He's alright, don't worry." Kisuke said.

"Are you sure?"

Kisuke nodded to reassure.

"Karin... Don't forget my favors okay? Make me proud again..."

"Goat-chin..." Karin mumbled, tightening the grip in his father's hands.

"I love you Karin..."

Karin's eyed widened. She suddenly felt strong with the words the her father just uttered.

"I love you too Dad."

Isshin grinned weakly and his eyes are starting to close.

"Dad?! Dad?! Hey wake up dad?!" Karin panicked, shaking his dad in process. "Dad! If you don't wake up, I'm gonna kick your ass! Dad?!"

Kisuke who stand behind Isshin, grabbed his body and carry him into his back.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, He just fainted because of the reiatsu loss. But he's okay." Kisuke looked to Karin and offered a smile then turned to Yoruichi, "You can take Karin now to the soul society."

Yoruichi nodded but Karin halted them, "No, you two, take dad to the living world and make sure he's alright. I can do it on my own. Just explained to me."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah." Karin forced a smile and walked towards her zanpakutous. "Ne, why do I have dual swords."

Kisuke lifted his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe your special."

Karin placed the sword into her back, crossing with it with one another.

"Take care of Dad, and also Yuzu. Please"

Kisuke and Yoruichi nodded with a professional look in their eyes. It's not just a request from her but an order from a kurosaki.

"Now, tell me. How do I go to to soul society."

Yoruichi walked next to Karin and said, "Just keep running straight forward. And in the end of this tunnel you'll find a portal going to the soul society."

Karin nodded and said, "I need to go."

"Good luck."

Karin prepared herself and without hesitation, she launched herself forward. "Wow, how do i did this?" She asked herself in amazement. She felt that she run much more faster than before. No, it's not running, she's floating.

"It's called shunpo master."

A familiar voice talked inside of her head.

Karin halted. "Wait- Amaterasu?! I can talk to you?"

"Of course silly, we are one."

"Come on, let's finish this war."

Karin smiled, hearing both Hyourinmaru and Amaterasu's voice in her head. She ran through out the dangai until she saw a light in the end of it.

"This is it. No holding back Karin!"

Karin closed her eyes jump into the portal and the next thing she knew, she is falling from the sky.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Karin landed on her back, flat on the ground. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell me that I'm going to fall from the sky?!"

"I'm sorry master, I thought you'll use shunpo."

Karin gritted her teeth in annoyance. She looked around the place and all she can see is white. White building, white walls. Explosion rang out through out the place.

"Is this soul society?"

"Yes" Hyourinmaru answered.

"But? We are late right? The war is starting!"

"No Master, we are just right in time."

Karin nodded and started to walk around. Some of the buildings are broken, different riatsu's are flaring and everything looks drastic.

"So, what do we do know?"

"Let's find the guardian..." Amaterasu suggested as Hyourinmaru purred in agreement.

"Okay, come on." Karin looked around and she noticed herself in front of a broken glass. "Is that me?!" Her reflection in the mirror, is more like a 17 year old girl not 14 she used to be. Her black hair is reaching half way of her back. Womanly curves filled her shinigami uniform and also her breast gotten bigger.

"It's you master, it looks like puberty has been good to you." Amaterasu in amusement.

"But, how this happened?"

"You trained inside the dangai which means the time is more faster inside of it." Hyourinmaru explained.

"Oh, I got it."

Karin was about to shunpo away when she heard someone scream.

"TAICHOUUU!"

Karin suddenly felt a chill on her spine. She quickly looked around to find where the voice is coming.

And then, she saw them. A busty woman with short strawberry blond hair crying over a guy with a white hair.

White hair?

Karin took a step forward to clearly see what's happening. But when she reached them, her heart seemingly stopped.

Laying beside the strawberry blonde girl is white haired man, his eyes are closed in pain, blood coming out from his mouth and there is a huge whole in his chest.

"It's him." Hyourinmaru purred

Karin felt that the white haired man's reiatsu is getting lower.

He's dying...

"Hey you! Take him somewhere safe! And don't let him die!" Karin commanded the busty lady.

Rangiku looked at the girl beside her with shocked expression, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, just take him somewhere safe!"

Rangiku nodded and carry his captain in her hands and before shunpo-ing away.

"Well, who are you, young lady?"

Karin looked to her front for the first time and she saw a man with a mohalk hairstyle, dressed in pure white with a flame in his hands.

"It doesn't matter who I am, asshole."

"Well then, I'm the one who'll introduce. My name Bazz-B young lady, the one who'll burn you to death."

Karin gritted her teeth and reached for her sword.

"Are you ready?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah." Karin answered with a smirk plastered to her face.

"Well then, my name is-"

"Burn everything in your path, Amaterasu!" Karin shouted, realizing so much reiatsu the caused the ground to collapse.

* * *

**End Note: This is going to be a multi-chapter story, a three chapter perhaps. So please Kindly review and and tell me how was it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Taichou..." Matsumoto whimpered as she carried her captain into the fourth division.

"Matsumoto..." Toushiro responded. His voice cracked, causing a few blood escaped into his lips.

"Taichou, save your energy. Don't talk. We are near to the fourth division."

Toushiro grunted and said, "Who... Who is she?"

Matsumoto looked down to her captain, tears flowing freely into her cheeks as she put a brave face to him, "Do you like her now Taichou?" She joked. "But I don't know. She saved our life. I'm sure if she didn't arrive, both of us will be dead."

Toushiro on the other hand, closed his eyes. He's really weak. He can feel his body slipped away. He knows that he's was going to die soon.

They both arrived in the fourth division, Matsumoto shouting for help. A few shinigami helped her to place her captain in the bed, some prepared the tools for healing.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

Matsumoto turned around and saw Isane-fukutaichou behind her.

"Isane! Save taichou please!" Matsumoto pleaded, as she dropped into her knees asking the fourth division fukutaichou to save her taichou.

Isane automatically lowered herself. Kneeling as the same level as Matsumoto, "Matsumoto-fukutaichou. We are going to try our best to save Hitsugaya-taichou. But now, could you please step out of the room first. I know you wanted to be here but..."

"I understand... Just do everything to save him..." Matsumoto sobbed.

Isane nodded understandingly as she helped the strawberry blonde fukutaichou to stand into her feet.

"Komiko-san, please assist Matsumoto-fukutaichou outside. And please do heal her wounds!"

"Hai!"

Matsumoto was ushered outside of the room as Isane prepared herself to tend the icy-taichou.

**X.X**

"You're quite strong young lady. You're much stronger than the icy captain." Buzz-b muttered as he cached his breath.

Karin on the other hand is still on a fighting stance, blood dripping from the side of her waist.

"Amaterasu, I don't think I can last long. He's too strong."

"Giving up already young master? You haven't released your full power. We are just using the 1/4 of it and you manage to slice some part of him."

Karin sigh and looked at the man in front of him. His element is fire and so she is. Fire can't beat fire but Ice can.

"Maybe I can use Hyourinmaru to finish him? Don't you think Amaterasu? Hyourinmaru?"

"Do as you please young master." Hyourinmaru said in the back of her head.

Karin smirked and pulled another sword in her back.

"Another sword of yours?" Bazzle-B asked. "You can't kill me even you pulled a dozen of it."

"Are you sure?" Karin asked, casting him a challenging look.

Bazzle-B howled into laughter, "You are weak. You have nothing against me."

Karin gritted her teeth and launched herself forward.

"Hi no Ringu!"

A circle of fire appeared around Bazzle-B and without a second, the circle of fire released a blade like fire and stabbing him in the different parts of his body.

"You're done." Karin smirked at the wide eyed Bazzle-B.

"Ryusenka!"

Karin stabbed Bazzle-B directly to the heart. Ice burst into him causing him to be trapped inside a huge block of ice.

"He's dead." Hyourinamaru growled.

Karin sighed in relief as she put her swords back into her back. Every time she took a step, she winced at the pain she felt in every part of her body.

"Okay, what to do next?" She asked, putting a hand on her wound located in her waist.

"We should find the guardian." Amaterasu suggested, "but before that, let me heal you."

"Okay."

Karin's hands glow suddenly and the wound in her side begin to patched up.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"I have a power to heal. Though it's not really strong."

"It looks like I'm completely healed. Thank you, Amaterasu."

Karin closed his eyes and begin to feel the icy taichou's reiatsu.

"His reiatsu is low." Karin murmured as she walked down to the street of seireitei.

His reiatsu leads her into the 4th squad. Karin, who was till unsure on what she's doing, looked around as if she's was on a horror movie. Alerted in a dumbed way.

"Young master, stop hiding like that! When other shinigami saw you in that state, they will assume that your not from here!" Amaterasu hissed, "And please, hind your reiatsu, the soul society didn't need to know that your nervous!"

Karin grinned sheepishly as she scratch her head. "Okay, okay. Calmed down Amaterasu."

She regained her composure and started to moved inside the squad barracks. "So, this place is like their hospital." She mused.

"Ah, excuse me."

Karin stopped in her tracks when she heard the someone approaching her. She turned around quickly to face the one who called for her.

"Are you from here? I think it's my first time to see you."

In front of her is a short male Shinigami with blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wears a standard shihakushō, with the medical kit worn over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

Karin gulped as she think for a better name, "Uhhh, Rin... Yeah, my name is Rin."

"Rin huh?" The man scratched his head, "Well then, Rin, I'm Hanataro Yamada. What are you doing here at the 4th? You looked like your lost. Are you a new recruit? What squad are you in."

Karin gritted her teeth in annoyance, completely forgetting her nervousness. He asked to many questions!

"Uhm, Yes, I'm a new recruit."

Hanataro eyes widened and smiled brightly, "Wow, welcome Rin. Which squad are you in?"

Karin who looked shock tried to avert her gaze to Hanataro looking for a clue about squads.

"Uhmm..."

Her mind remembered the white haired guy when she saw them. His uniform has a kanji sign of number ten.

"Tenth."

Hanataro happy expression turned into a serious one.

"Crap, did I say something wrong?" Karin asked herself.

"You're visiting Hitsugaya-taichou." He asked.

Karin nodded, remembering her father and her zanpakutous favor. To locate Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Well, he's really not in a good state right now Rin-chan. But we are trying our best. His reiatsu is extremely low..."

Karin nodded understandably, "Well, I'll just visit him on the the other."

Hanataro smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll get through this. I should get going now Rin-san. Nice meeting you."

Karin returned his smile and bowed slightly as she watched Hanataro to walked away.

**X.X**

Matsumoto waited outside her taichou's room. She can feel that his reiatsu is still extremely low.

"Taichou..." She sobbed, tears falling freely in her cheeks. It was like loosing Gin all over again.

"If only I'm stronger enough." She gritted, wiping her tears away.

"Ran..." A familiar voice rang into her head.

"Haineko... We need to get strong."

"I know. Let's train for a better Ran. I'm sure will managed to get bankai."

Matsumoto smiled slightly, "If only this fight is easy as drinking sake..."

Haineko laughed, "maybe as easy as drinking sake through your nose."

Matsumoto smirked to her zanpakutous voice. Running a hand, in her hair.

After an hour and a half of waiting, her Taichou's door opened, revealing Isane with a serious expression in her face.

"Isane!" Matsumoto yelped.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

Matsumoto immediately recognize the look in Isane's face. Something is wrong.

"We tried everything..." Isane started, looking for a right words on how she would tell the situation to the worried lieutenant.

Matsumoto nodded, tears still flowing through her eyes.

"His body almost gived up, but we still manage to supply him some reiatsu. Though I'm not saying that he's away from danger. He's in the critical condition, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I want to be honest with you, he might not last long..."

And with that, Matsumoto broke. Hugging the fourth squad lieutenant, who sympathetically hugged back. She can't take it anymore. First Gin, and now her taichou. Even though she slacked off all the time, she deeply cared for him. He was not just her commanding officer but her best friend, her trusted buddy and if possible, she looked at him as her own son.

"One more thing..."

Matsumoto detached herself into Isane. The said fourth lieutenant frowned as she looked at Matsumoto.

Isane took a deep breath and Matsumoto repaired herself.

"He's in coma."

And before Matsumoto could reply, she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: It looks like this story will have more chapters that I've expected. Thank you for all the people who viewed, reviewed, follow and fave my story! I feel so loved!**

**I'm sorry about some of my Japanese Translation. I just use the google translator for it. Hi no Ringu means Cirle of fire.**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**


End file.
